etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Redhorn
Redhorn (Etrian Odyssey II) Redhorn are first encountered on 3F in Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard. Redhorn '''tend to start each battle by using '''Charge. This has a slow activation speed on the first turn, but becomes much more rapid when used the next turn. The turn after it used charge, it will use its Horns skill to do decent damage to the entire party. Redhorns can be a threat if you let them charge up, but with almost two turns before it does anything dangerous, it should be possible to kill. It is advised to eliminate any Redhorn first if it is paired up with other monsters. Skills * Charge (Uses Head): Charges one turn to increase the power of the next attack. * Horns (Uses Head): Deals damage to the entire party. Drops * Red Shard (Worth: 15 en) * None. * Red Horn (Worth: 26 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Redhorn's conditional drop, the Red Horn, you need to kill it with a fire-elemental attack. Charging Rhino (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Charging Rhino'''s are FOEs first found on 17F of the Petal Bridge. Normally stationary, when the player lines up with them, they will turn aggressive, then charge in a straight line in that direction until stopped by a wall. A couple of steps later, they will then rush back to their original position. Careful positioning allows for the player to cause the Rhinos to rush into a hole located around the floor, causing them to fall through and disappear. In-battle, their most powerful skill is '''Horn Smash which can pierce lines and do massive damage. This can be prevented by binding the Rhino's head - which it is incredibly vulnerable to. However, doing so will cause the Rhino to use Do or Die, which can restore 5000 HP, remove all its binds and ailments, and strengthen its future attacks. Thus, it is advised to avoid binding its head until the player is moving in for the kill. Skills *'Horn Smash' (Uses Head): Strong line-piercing stab attack. *'Do or Die' (Uses None): Heals 5000 HP, removes binds and ailments, and increases physical ATK for 5 turns. Drops * Red Horn Shard (Worth: 1800 en) * None. * Bound Red Horn (Worth: 4100 en) Conditional Drop * To obtain the Bound Red Horn, kill the Charging Rhino while its head is bound. Due to its behavior, avoid binding the Rhino's head until the party is moving in for the killing blows. Charging Rhino (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) This FOE returns, appearing on B3F of the Petal Bridge. They behave exactly the same as their EO2U counterpart, down to their ability to recover from head binds at will. Skills *'Horn Strike' (Uses Head): Strong line-piercing stab attack. * Absolute Fight (Uses None): Heals 600 HP, removes binds and ailments, and increases physical ATK for 5 turns. Drops * Red Horn Shard (Worth: 1,600 en) Related Monsters *Rhinodozer Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold FOEs Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters